


Cold as ice.

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badass Vanya, F/M, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Protectiveness, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: Vanya finds five crying thanks to Reginald. She is furious and gets her violin. (btw, she's been secretly not taking her meds)





	Cold as ice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic, hope u like it

“I'm a bunch of broken pieces, with was you who made me whole.”

*~*~*

Vanya walked the halls of the mansion, wandering. Luthor, Allison, Ben, and Diego were out on a mission, which left her father out waiting for them to finish up, and Vanya having some breathing space. 

Between the lessons, and the constant ridicule from Luthor and Allison, and her Father threatening her to send her off to boarding school if she so much as breathed wrong, missed one pill dosage, or god forbid wanted to talk to her siblings. She was to stay isolated 24/7, which is why she loved the missions. She could walk and breath freely, knowing she wasn't being watched and examined every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

Vanya looked over the books, and rounded the aisle, to find a boy crouched down in the corner, his knees to his chest, and a muffled cry escaping his lips. She gasped, and he looked up, his eyes locking with hers. 

“Five?” 

Vanya stepped forward cautiously as if the boy was a small, hurt, animal. He backed up to the wall, but he was traped. Vanya sat down across from him and kept her eyes with his. She tilted her head, and opened her mouth to speak, “Are you ok, Five?” 

Five shook his head, his mouth staying sealed. She nodded and saw the hurt in his eyes. It was their father. 

“Do you wanna talk?” She asked again, staying kind and calm. He shook her head and she crawled to be next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and he rested his head on her shoulder, crying softly. She burned holes into the portrait of her father on the oak walls. 

First, he drugs her, locks Klaus in a mausoleum, then she makes Five cry, She was gonna kill that son of a bitch. 

*~*~*

Once the rest of the academy had returned, Vanya was standing on the stairs. She had her hair pulled back, and looked confident for once. 

“Number seven! Why are you not in your classroom? I demand an explanation of this!” Their father had scolded her. She walked down the stairs and looked over at her siblings. 

“I’d recommend you step out of the way.” She said to them in a cold tone. They all took a step back, obviously scared and confused at confident Vanya. 

Klaus and five were visible at the top of the stairs, three stairs above her. Klaus handed her her bow, and Five handed her her violin. She took it and got it ready. 

Vanya closed her eyes, and she played three cords, the air growing colder. She opened her eyes, revealing ice blue irises, extremely different from her usual honey brown. When you looked into her eyes, a chill would run down your spine. 

Hargreaves frowned and his mouth curled in disgust. He stepped forward, his cane clicking loudly on the wooden floors. 

“Seven! What is the meaning of this?” HE scolded the girl. She acted as she didn't hear, continuing to play. The room grew colder, and colder until the wind was flying from her bow, blowing everyone's hair back a bit.

She let off a final cord, and suddenly their father stopped walking. He fell backward, and all the children gasped. Blood streamed from his neck, as he started to cough, before he laid back down on the ground, his eyes open, but with no life left behind them. 

Vanya lowered her violin and bow, and it was shown the blood of her father had gotten a bit on her shirt. She put the instrument down, and turned around, walking up the stairs, and to the bathroom, silently. 

Grace entered the room, along with Pogo. She let out a light gasp and picked up their father, pogo going to the rest of the siblings. 

“All of you, return to your rooms. Immediately.” 

The children nodded, and walked up the stairs, except for five. He looked pogo dead in the eyes, “He deserved it.” Five said in a monotone voice, as he teleported to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS AND PLEASE STAY I HAVE IDEAS.


End file.
